laufandomcom-20200214-history
Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Best of 2015 Awards
Intro Hi. It's time for the results. Thank you for voting in the © Best of 2015 Awards, event hosted by yours truly, Lau! This year we received a record-smashing amount of votes, which we are so grateful for! (Even if you did not vote, don't worry - your fandom comrades have done so for you!) The Great Empire wholeheartedly thanks you for all you do; whether you're a regular editor, an occasional editor, or simply a browser, you are all an important part of the ever-growing community. 2015 has certainly been interesting year. In the manga, the Emerald Witch Arc wrapped up and the exciting Blue Cult Arc is coming along very well. We are also getting an anime film. This year was all about innovation. We as a wiki are trying harder than we ever did before - we update information, post reviews, and organize events with an efficiency never before seen. We revived the Manga Mission with our first ever interactive game and are summarizing news in Phantomhive Times monthly issues (psst, you can read the November 2015 issue here). This year was all about identity. The world as a whole is gradually becoming more accepting to the LGBTIQ+ community - in fact, on June 26, 2015, in the USA, the Supreme Court made a landmark decision: same-sex marriage is legal nationwide. It's a tremendous achievement and the Great Empire cannot be happier. This year was not without its bad times, such as the ISIS attacks - but we came together as a global community to support the victims; the Great Empire cannot be prouder. So with the Best of 2015 Awards, we will be commemorating all our favorite moments of this year in the Kuroshitsuji series. Now, without further ado... Best Revelation/Plot Twist Total votes in this category: 181 Ah, yes, Undertaker's cryptic statement. It still haunts us every time we're showering and contemplating the meaning of our human existence (well, not really). According to the fans, he said something along the lines of "the Earl of Phantomhive is still with us." According to Yen Press, he said "Earl Phantomhive . . . he still lives." Either way, it's extremely confusing. Does he mean Ciel? Does he mean Vincent? Who knows? Best Funny Scene Total votes in this category: 162 Ciel accidentally falls on top of Sie-chan. Lizzie walks in on them, thinking they're in the middle of ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) time. So then she gets super jealous and nearly kills Ciel. Totally understandable. This was unquestionably hilarious. Best Action Scene Total votes in this category: 134 Even though this was just a bonus chapter so it didn't really happen (insert wailing here).......it was so, so epic. Grey and Lizzie, the two best swordsmen (why is swordsmen a word), battling it out - it was one of the main highlights of chapter 107.5. Can this happen in the actual plotline, por favor? I don't ask for much. Just an iPhone 6s+, Beats headphones, an in-home gym, a mansion, a free trip around the world, intelligence, ability to learn a new language, a less-bitter personality, etc. etc. - like I said, not much. So, Toboso-sama, please grant my wish and make their fight real. Best Emotional Scene Total votes in this category: 159 Undertaker crying over Vincent was the definition of unexpected. Undertaker trying to revive Vincent in 107.5 hurt my heart a little more, but this was very sad too. Undertaker and Vincent's relationship is one of the greatest mysteries of the manga. (That Cloudia woman is mysterious AF too - who is she, how is she significant to Undie, and most importantly.........why Cl''o''udia not Cl''a''udia.) Best Chapter Total votes in this category: 102 Had chapter 109 come out a little earlier in this year, it would have trumped chapter 108 no problem. But chapter 108 was still pretty cool. (You can read the summary here and discuss it here.) Sie-chan really showed how much she matured in her long-awaited meeting with Queenie (I wonder where she and Wolfy are now.....). Sucks that Queenie was being low-key creepy throughout the chap but that's fine, I have to forgive bae. Undertaker steals the scene at the end when he forces Ciel to drink something highly suspect. We still don't know the contents of the drink. We just know that we're scared (well, not really). (By the way, don't you like how Grey and Phipps were only in, like, two pages of the chap but they get to occupy a lot of space on the award? Also, Sie-chan is looking #fierce in the award. #howissheonly11 - when I'' was 11, all I was looking like was #awkward #pale #skinny #bitter and #perhapsevenuglybutperhapsnot.) Best Character '''Total votes in this category: 272' Undertaker! Who's surprised? Not me. He's been on the top since the beginning. And it's amazing because this year, he wasn't in the manga much. (You see cute Deedee in the back? well, cute to an extent since he's, you know He's probably angry that Undertaker took his best character spot (Deedee was named Best Character back when I was still young and tolerable-looking in 2013).) Best New User Private/Closed Voting Bashiek! (Well, I call her Shie-san.) Shie-san is a real asset to the Empire. I've never seen a new user who makes as many major edits as she does. She completes entire arc sections. Her diligence is so unbelievable. It's exemplary, it's outstanding, it's meritorious (it's definitely me investing in the thesaurus). But in all seriousness, Shie-san, you blew us away with your hard work. I remember how Tsumi, Doggy, and I were in awe as you published edit after edit on the wiki activity, working without rest. It's incredible. And I need to say that, ironically, for the first time, we struggled to choose the best new user. Because the runner-up TerriaNight (who goes by Momo) is a very excellent editor too! She's consistent with her edits and active every day. She fills in the missing details for us and brushes up on a lot of areas for us. Momo, you're awesome. But you also made it so hard to pick the best new user so screw you (I'm just kidding!). In the end, we took several different things into account, and we decided that Shie-san truly deserves the award. Thank you, Shie-san and Momo, for all that you do for us. We will forever appreciate it. We hope you both will stick around and continue making fantastic edits! (I just noticed that I used to call it Best New Editor. Whoops. Too late to change it now.) Wrap-up Thanks for attending the Best of 2015 Awards show!!! I hope you enjoyed viewing the awards and winners! (I'm sorry if the designs for the awards weren't up to par or anything...I had to resort to a substandard method. My biggest concern was not spelling anything wrong (I seriously made stupid mistakes on the awards for 2013 and 2014 (but I'm not going to point them out because #embarrassed).) Now it's time for the polls! Last time I'll ask you to vote in something this year, I promise! Which award of 2015 do you think is the most visually appealing? The Best Revelation/Plot Twist Award The Best Funny Scene Award The Best Action Scene Award The Best Emotional Scene Award The Best Chapter Award The Best Character Award The Best New User Award Which result was the most satisfying? The winner of the Best Revelation/Plot Twist Award. Undertaker's words are the biggest revelation/plot twist! TRUTH. The winner of the Best Funny Scene Award. HAHAHA @ Ciel x Sieglinde x Lizzie. The winner of the Best Action Scene Award. Grey vs. Lizzie. Yes. Yes. Yes. *says yes 107 and a half times* The winner of the Best Emotional Scene Award. Undertaker, y u cri. dnt u noe dat wen u cri...i cri. ಠ╭╮ಠ The winner of the Best Chapter Award. 108 was gr8. That's all I have to say. The winner of the Best Character Award. ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY UNDERTAKER. The winner of the Best New User Award. So proud of you, Bashiek!!! Did you enjoy the Best of 2015 Awards? Yes! What I voted for won its own special award! Yes! But what I voted for did not win. Yes, I didn't vote, but I enjoyed looking at the awards. Nah. Sorry, man. (Lau: It's ok, man.) Should I do a Best of 2016 Awards next year? Yes, the awards have been a lot of fun! Maybe not. __NOEDITSECTION__ MERRY'' CHRISTMAS'' & HAPPY NEW YEAR (Pls 2016, you better be good.) Click to claim your Lau hug! Congratulations! You just received a Lau hug. (づ￣ ³￣)づ ~~~